Back to Hogwarts
by Hogwarts champion
Summary: The war is over and harry is excited to be back at hogwarts. Pairings are H/G and R/Hr. Please read. Its way better than it sounds :
1. I'm coming home

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic. But I've wanted to write one for a while. I love Harry Potter! It's the best series ever don't you think?**

**Well anyway. Enjoy and . . . **

**Review Review REVIEW- Please **

I'm coming home

It was over Harry had defeated Voldemort and was now on his way back to Hogwarts with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, and his amazing girlfriend Ginny Weasley.

As know one learned any magic last year because Voldemort had taken over Hogwarts they were forced to repeat the year they missed, but know one minded they were just glad that the all the Voldemort nonsense was over.

Over the summer Ron and Hermione had got together. When they told people this they would shout, "About time!" and the couple would just laugh. Harry and Ginny had made up as well.

Flashback

Harry couldn't believe it. He had defeated Voldemort.

People were rushing towards him and hugging him, but there was only one person he wanted to see. She was standing near the back of the room. Harry made his way towards Ginny. When Ginny saw him she ran up and hugged him.

All Harry could do was stammer,"Ginny. . . I-I'm sorry I . . . what I'm trying to say . . . w-will y-y-you take m-me back."

"Does this answer your question?" she said kissing him with passion.

End flashback

It was to the disappointment to most of Hogwarts female population when Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters.

After saying there hurried goodbyes to Mr. and (they were running late as usual) Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione stepped onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Shall we find a compartment?" asked Ron.

"Well actually Ron," said Hermione," Harry, Ginny and I have to patrol the train,"

Harry and Hermione had both been picked as head boy and girl and Ginny was a prefect.

"Oh, okay then I'll just go find Neville."Ron said giving Hermione what was meant to be a quick kiss but it quickly heightened in passion until it was a full out snog.

"Really guys? Get a room." complained Ginny.

They broke apart both blushing furiously.

Harry chuckled.

"You don't see me complaining when you snog Harry." defended Ron.

Both Ginny and Harry gave a loud snort of laughter at this.

"What?"questioned an annoyed Ron.

This made even Hermione burst out laughing.

"Hey guys," called Luna,"Theres a bunch of Slytherin 5th years at the end of the train trying to make a boy eat a snail."

"Duty calls," said Harry, "Bye Ron."

"Yeah, bye, see you at the feast." said Ron as he turned and walked off in the other direction looking for Neville.

~HP~HP~HP~HP~

As they walked back down the train to find Ron after having sorted out the snail problem the group couldn't help but notice that everyone was staring. At Ginny and Harry in particular. Most people were in awe but a few girls were giving poor Ginny death stares.

"Just ignore them," said Harry giving Ginny's hand a comforting squeeze.

"I will," said Ginny giving him a short but sweet kiss on the lips.


	2. AN sorry

Sorry about this authors note but I'm just telling you when I will update. I will always update even if I don't get any reviews. I write these stories because I love writing but that doesn't mean I don't value your input. So please review if you read my story. Anyone can review even anonymous reviewers.

I will always try to update every Friday but please don't be mad if I am not able to do so. I am starting high school soon so please don't get mad at me if I don't update as frequently as I said I would.

As it will soon be the end of the year I will probably update every second day. Once again please don't be mad if I do not stick to this routine. If I don't update it just means that I'm enjoying my holiday or in a worst case scenario I will have a writer's block. Don't worry though because I will keep you regularly updated as to when I will update.

This time I will probably update sooner than Friday, maybe even today, because I'm just so excited about this fic.

That's all for now I just have one last thing to say . . .

Ooooooh a pirate **?(:/**

**hehehehehe**


End file.
